Princiélago
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Kau dan aku. Tak bisa menjauh. Sedari dulu. Mengapa begitu? Tahukah kamu? Ulquhime. 1st fic in this fandom. Yoroshiku #bow
1. Re

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo.

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. UlquiHime. AU.

* * *

**Princiélago**

Re

* * *

Sebuah dorongan aneh berkuasa.

Dilangkahkannya kaki. Terdorong oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa ia definisikan. Logika memastikan dengan tegas bahwa ia belum pernah datang ke sini. Namun, perasaannya menyangkal tanpa mengindahkan pendapat logika. Memberitahu melalui aliran darah seluruh tubuh akan satu perintah.

Ia harus memasuki gua yang dihadapannya ini.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berpakaian putih dengan potongan topeng menutupi bagian kiri rambutnya ini masih terpaku menatap kegelapan dalam gua. Tak sengaja ia menemukan gua dalam perjalanan kali ini. Gua yang tak memiliki tanda-tanda pernah dijamah. Tak ada yang menarik di mata _emerald_-nya dan awalnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu. Tetapi, tubuhnya berkata lain. Membuatnya justru kini melangkah makin dalam, menikmati kepekatan tanpa cahaya di sana.

Di akhir gua, terdapat sebuah peti. Didekatinya, dengan penerangan dari obor yang ia bawa, pemuda ini mengetahui peti tersebut merupakan peti kaca yang tertumpuk debu. Lama dirinya tertegun memandangi peti tersebut. Ukuran peti itu seukuran tubuh manusia. Terlintas pikiran bahwa ada tubuh tak bernyawa didalamnya. Kakinya telah membawa tubuhnya membalikkan badan memunggungi peti tersebut. Akal mengatakan itu bukan urusannya. Tapi, sekali lagi ada dorongan yang menghentikan kakinya melangkah menjauh. Dorongan itu mendesak. Sungguh menganggu.

Mengakui kekalahan, akhirnya pemuda ini mendekati dan menyingkirkan debu yang menutupi kaca peti itu sehingga ia bisa melihat ke dalam peti. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sebuah paras ayu tengah terbaring di dalam peti. Entah penasaran, entah dorongan aneh itu lagi, pemuda itu membuka peti tersebut. _Emerald_-nya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup seolah menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada lagi kehidupan di sana. Perempuan yang mungkin hanya tinggal tubuhnya saja itu tertutupi pakaian serba putih, memiliki rambut jingga panjang dengan jepit heksagonal hijau di kedua sisi.

**TBC**

* * *

Makasih sudah mau baca :)

Yak! Salam kenal pembaca :D Judul itu kukarang sendiri dengan menggabungkan kata _princess_ dan _murciélago _sebagai kata lain dari UlquiHime =w= Ini fic pertama di fandom ini T_T Masih butuh banyak bimbingan mengenai fandom ini TuT Sekiranya, berkenankah memberi komentar? QuQ


	2. U

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo.

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. UlquiHime. AU.

* * *

**Princiélago**

U

* * *

_Onna?_

Keheranan mengambil alih pikiran. Mengapa bisa seorang perempuan bisa berada di dalam gua yang tak terjamah? Disinikah kuburannya? Atau dibunuhkah? Masih terlalu banyak pertanyaan atau praduga yang melintas, namun sekali lagi. Entah dorongan apa. _Emerald_ miliknya kini terpaku memandangi paras perempuan yang terbaring di peti tersebut. Keanehan bertambah dalam dirinya. Ada rindu tak diketahui yang mulai muncul ke permukaan sehingga tidak sadar ia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi sang putri tidur. Bersamaan dengan sentuhan tangannya, seketika muncul cahaya kehijauan dari bawah peti yang berbentuk lingkaran.

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menggapai gagang pedang yang terletak di bagian kiri _hakama_ lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Siap menghadapi sesuatu yang mungkin menyerang. Beberapa detik kedepan ia masih bersiaga setelah cahaya kehijauan menghilang, tetapi tak ada yang terjadi. Dia sendiri tidak merasakan ada pergerakan manapun yang bisa mengancam dirinya sampai ia melihat dari sudut matanya sosok seseorang yang tadinya tertidur dalam peti, kini telah duduk dan memandang ke arahnya. Dia pun segera mundur beberapa langkah sambil tetap memperhatikan perempuan dengan rambut panjang jingga yang balik menatapnya. Permata kelabu bertemu emerald miliknya.

"Siapa?" Suara halus nan lembut milik si gadis memecah keheningan. Hanya api obor yang jadi saksi mereka.

Baru bibir pemuda itu mau terbuka untuk menjawab, gadis tadi menambah pertanyaannya, "Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Ini dalam gua," jawabnya setelah memutuskan bahwa nada bingung yang bertanya kepadanya tidak tahu apa-apa. Meskipun pemuda itu juga tetap tidak mempunyai jawaban lebih dari yang dikatakannya tadi. Bukankah ia tidak sengaja menemukan gua ini lalu memeriksa peti dan sekarang bertukar kata dengan perempuan yang dikiranya sudah mati tadi. Dilihat dari tumpukan debu diatas peti kaca menunjukkan sudah lama peti itu di sana. Memang selain itu tak ada bukti pasti perempuan itu sudah mati karena secara fisik, tak ada kekurangan apapun. Bisa saja dia sedang bersembunyi di sini atau seseorang menaruhnya di sana.

"Gua? Kenapa? Ka-kau menculikku?" Kali ini suara halus itu sedikit bergetar. Kelabu kembar miliknya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau di sini dan aku tidak menculikmu, _Onna_," ia melepas gagang pedangnya dan memunggungi perempuan yang masih kebingungan dibelakangnya sambil melanjutkan, "aku menemukan gua ini. Hanya itu."

Kakinya melangkah pergi menjauh ke arah mulut gua. Tidak memperdulikan suara dibelakangnya yang masih bingung, "A-anoo... jangan pergi dulu. Aku masih bingung. Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa aku di sini? To-tolong aku..."

Semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar tempat ia masuk tadi, semakin tak terdengar suara perempuan itu. Pemuda berambut sehitam malam ini tak ambil pusing. Itu bukan urusannya. Dia tidak mau buang waktu untuk menolong orang yang tak dikenalnya. Bahkan perempuan itu sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa berada di sana. Dengan tenang ia berjalan meninggalkan gua. Mengabaikan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bergoyang karena belaian angin. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara alam di sekitarnya. Hingga terdengar suara nafas yang cukup keras. Terengah-engah. Seolah kekurangan oksigen. Nafasnya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti. Mulutnya membuka berusaha membantu alat pernafasannya menghirup udara. Keringat mulai mengucur memberitahukan kondisi tubuhnya tidaklah bagus. Kepalanya pusing.

Hanya keheranan yang masih menemani. Otaknya tak bisa mengerti mengapa ia kesusahan bernafas begitu keluar dari gua. Perlahan, sambil memegangi lehernya sendiri, ia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap mulut gua yang barusan ditinggalkannya. Apa ada racun dari gua itu hingga membuat keadannya begini? Jika memang benar, berarti racun itu begitu hebat sampai-sampai dia yang sudah melalui berbagai pertarungan hidup dan mati tetap tak bisa mendeteksi. Sekalipun kepercayaan diri pada kemampuannya meragukan ada racun yang tak bisa ia deteksi. Masih dengan nafas putus-putus, pemuda berambut hitam ini melangkah kembali mendekati mulut gua. Bermaksud memeriksa tapi terjadi hal lain.

Mengejutkan.

Semakin ia mendekat, oksigen seolah bersimpati. Kembali dihirup pemuda itu. Perlahan nafasnya kembali normal dan ia bisa berpikir jernih. Sejenak, ia terdiam berjarak sepuluh meter dari mulut gua. Dari pengamatannya tidak ada yang aneh dengan gua itu. Ia masih mendengar suara lembut perempuan dari dalam lalu membalikkan badan melangkah pergi. Namun, begitu ia sampai di tempat nafasnya tersengal tadi, oksigen kembali memusuhi. Dengan ini ia yakin. Tanpa pikir dua kali, pemuda ini yakin ada sesuatu dari gua yang mengikatnya dengan sihir. Ia pun berjalan masuk kembali ke gua, mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung, lalu mengarahkan tepat di depan perempuan yang masih duduk di dalam peti.

Permata kelabu milik perempuan itu membulat sempurna disertai wajah pucat serta keringat dingin.

"Cabut sihirmu," ucap si pemuda tanpa basa-basi ataupun ekspresi.

"Eh?"

"Kau mendengarku, _Onna_."

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud," suara bergetar ketakutan milik perempuan itu melanjutkan, "aku tidak melakukan a-a-apapun... tadi se-se-telah kau pergi, aku tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga da-da-dan pingsan sampai kau masuk lagi ke sini..."

Hening menjadi saksi.

"Ini bukan negoisasi, _Onna_," pemuda itu mendekatkan ujung mata pedangnya.

"Sungguh!" Perempuan itu meyakinkan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Tatapan mereka berbicara. _Emerald_ pemuda itu memeriksa tanda-tanda kebohongan dari kelabu di depannya dengan hasil nihil. Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan ke dinding-dinding gua. Tak ditemui jejak sihir apapun di gua ini. "Berdiri," ucapnya tanpa melihat ke lawan bicara serta tidak menggerakan posisi pedangnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa berdiri."

Kali ini, mau tak mau, ia menatap perempuan itu. Meski tanpa pertanyaan, perempuan itu tahu arti tatapan pemuda itu adalah bertanya. Maka ia menjawab, "Aku-ku ti-ti-tidak tahu, dari tadi aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku ta-tapi tetap tidak bisa. Karena itu aku cuma bisa duduk saja."

Melihat arah tatapan pemuda yang kini melirik kakinya, perempuan itu menjelaskan, "Tidak ada luka, aku sudah memeriksanya tadi."

Pemuda itu kini berdiri disamping peti perempuan itu. Memeriksa. Setelah yakin tidak kan membahayakannya, ia menurunkan pedangnya. Lalu, mengarahkan telunjuk kanan ke dinding. Sekejap terbentuklah bola kecil kehijauan di depan telunjuk itu. Bersamaan dengan bola kecil hijau itu memanjang serta menghancurkan dinding yang otomatis menghancurkan gua tersebut, sebuah kubah oranye mengelilingi mereka berdua. Melindungi dari reruntuhan gua yang hancur. Nampaklah biru langit cerah sebagai ganti dinding gua yang gelap.

"Ternyata kau bisa memakai sihir," pemuda itu menyiapkan pedangnya menghadapi perempuan yang tangannya terulur sebagai gerakan mengaktifkan perlindungan oranye tadi.

"Ta-tapi, aku sungguh tidak melakukan sihir apapun padamu," masih dengan nada panik, "lagipula aku hanya bisa bertahan atau menyembuhkan, aku tidak menyerang. Aku tidak bohong."

Mengabaikan pembelaan perempuan itu, si pemuda memakai kekuatannya bergerak cepat, tepat ke depan perempuan dalam sekejap sehingga ujung hidung bersentuhan lalu mengarahkan pedangnya ke tengkuk yang tertutupi helaian jingga sementara tangan kirinya mengunci kedua tangan perempuan dengan menggenggam pergelangan keduanya. Begitu pemilik permata kelabu ini menyadari seorang lawan jenis menatap matanya sedekat ini, tak bisa ia kendalikan semburat merah di wajah serta debaran jantung berlomba.

Permata hijau dan kelabu bertemu.

"Kelihatannya kau memang tidak berbohong."

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab apa-apa karena kenyataannya dia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa dalam posisi mereka sekarang. Pipinya masih memerah setelah si pemuda melepaskan tangan dan menambah jarak antara mereka. Pemuda itu duduk di pinggiran peti sambil menyarungkan pedang. Matanya menyusuri reruntuhan gua lalu bergumam, "Gua inikah?"

Takut-takut, pemilik suara lembut ini bertanya, "A-apanya?"

Perempuan itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi si pemuda. Bingung. Masih begitu banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti sebenarnya. Kenapa ia berada dalam gua? Kenapa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan? Kenapa dirinya berada di peti kaca? Siapa pemuda tak berekspresi yang dilihatnya pertama kali membuka mata? Dan mengapa ia merasa sudah tertidur lama serta ada yang ia lupakan? Tapi... apa?

"Aku tidak bisa menjauh dari gua."

"Eh?"

"400 meter dari sini, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Ada sesuatu dari gua ini yang tanpa kusadari membuatku begitu. Kupikir gua ini memiliki sihir," jelasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Menghadap peti kaca serta perempuan tersebut kemudian mundur perlahan menjauh dengan tangan siap mengambil pedang kapan saja. Jika memang masalah yang mengikatnya itu adalah gua ini, berarti dengan hancur dia telah bebas. Tapi, bagaimanapun ini masih dugaan karena itu ia tetap bersiaga dengan pedangnya. Karena apapun yang mengikatnya ini sungguh kuat karena ia tak menyadari dan _mungkin_ tak bisa mematahkannya.

"A-ano... apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya perempuan itu. Dia tidak mengatakan 'jangan pergi' karena pemuda itu berjalan mundur serta memegang pedangnya, berarti ada yang mau ia lakukan. Tak ada jawaban sehingga mau tak mau perempuan berambut jingga ini menyatukan tangannya untuk menggunakan pertahanan kalau-kalau ia diserang. Kewaspadaan si pemuda membuat dirinya tegang dan secara naluri ikut hati-hati walau ia cemas.

Begitu mencapai jarak yang membuat terhenti dua kali, si pemuda kembali merasakan derita dari oksigen yang memusuhi. Mencoba bernafas meski putus-putus, matanya terfokus untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya begini. Namun meski jarak cukup jauh, ia bisa melihat sosok perempuan di peti kaca itu tak lagi duduk. Tampak tertidur dengan berbantal lengan di atas pinggiran peti kaca. Melihat itu, si pemuda kembali mendekati. Memastikan apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu disaat sebelum ia mengancurkan gua.

Nafasnya kembali normal begitu mendekati peti kaca dan perempuan itu kembali bergerak. Setelah si pemuda sudah disampingnya, mereka bertatapan. Sekali lagi membuat jantung perempuan itu berdebar cepat. Sementara si pemuda memiliki satu kesimpulan dari pertemuan mereka.

.

"Apa?" Perempuan itu tak menyembunyikan keterkejutan.

"Itu yang bisa kusimpulkan."

Perempuan itu menelan ludah, "Ja-jadi, kalau kita saling menjauh, kau tidak bisa bernafas dan aku hilang kesadaran?"

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak menggunakan sihir apapun yang bisa seperti itu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali dan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada di sini. Aku juga ti—" ia berkata cepat dengan panik sampai dipotong si pemuda. "Kenyataannya ada sesuatu yang mengikat dan itu sangat kuat."

Enggan mengakui, tapi si pemuda tak bisa menemukan sesuatu itu dan itu berarti ia tak bisa memutuskan atau mengancurkan ikatan kasatmata antara mereka. Keduanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Si pemuda terlintas mau membunuh perempuan itu, tapi menjauh darinya saja ia sudah susah bernafas. Belum tentu membunuh si perempuan akan membuat dirinya terbebas. Bisa saja ia ikut mati. Tidak. Ia tak bisa mengambil tindakan gegabah. Yang terpikir sekarang ia harus melindungi perempuan ini.

"A-ano... _kuro_-_kun_?"

Perhatiannya terpusat pada si perempuan, "_Kuro_?"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu namamu dan kau memanggilku _onna_, jadi kupikir aku memanggilmu begitu karena rambutmu hitam, jadi..."

"Namaku bukan Kuro, _Onna_."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil lalu melukis senyum di paras jelitanya, "Namaku bukan Onna, _Kuro_-_kun_."

Ada yang aneh bagi si pemuda setelah kini disuguhkan senyuman manis perempuan itu. Sedari sadar sampai barusan, hanya suara bergetar, wajah cemas serta mata kelabu penuh ketakutan. Tapi sekarang, tatapan lembut dengan sebuah senyum yang hadir. Ia tidak mengerti keanehan yang menjalar merasuki jantung, tetapi ia mengerti yang dimaksud perempuan tadi mengatakan penolakan barusan.

Nama.

"Ulquiorra." Ia berkata singkat. Perempuan dengan rambut jingga itu makin senang, ia pun menyebutkan namanya, "Aku Orihime, Ulquiorra-_kun_."

Bagai dituntut oleh keanehan tadi, Ulquiorra tetap menatap Orihime. Menikmati senyuman yang diberikan sampai Orihime bertanya, "Kita bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita putuskan sihir ini."

"Caranya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime yang langsung berwajah merah ketika tangan kanan Ulquiorra berada di bawah kedua lutut sementara tangan kiri Ulquiorra menyusup diantara helaian jingga dan mengangkat tubuh Orihime seraya berdiri. "Kyaa," Orihime kaget dirinya diangkat Ulquiorra. Wajahnya semakin merah padam karena posisinya sekarang bisa melihat jelas wajah Ulquiorra yang tergolong pucat berkata, "Tapi, aku tahu siapa yang bisa."

"Siapa?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, hanya mengingatkan, "Pegangan padaku. Kita akan pergi."

"I-iya," Orihime menurut dan melingkarkan tangan di leher Ulquiorra yang menggendongnya lalu bergerak dengan kecepatan bukan manusia meninggalkan reruntuhan gua dan peti kaca tempat Orihime tertidur.

**TBC**

* * *

OU...makasih banget dah mau baca QuQ Ini balesan review yang chapter pertama ^^

**Moku-chan**: Aku juga suka sama mereka ^^ Oh, bukan kok. Ini bukan vampire!universe ^^ Yep, salam kenal XD  
**Matsun-Matsuru**: Hehehe~ maaf ya singkat, habis takut gak dibaca XP  
**Cha**: Anakkuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~! Mama dataaaang~~ *ketubruk* *peyuk* Hehe~ agak sulit kalo mama buat canon bleach =='' uhukgakbacasemuableachuhuk hehe~ makasih sambutannya nak X'3 Numpang bertamu ya hahahaha  
**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Makasih semangatnya OwOd Maaf ya kalo ini juga kependekkan TAT  
**ariadneLacie**: Wow! Gak nyangka bakal ada yang bilang suka deskripsiku padahal dikit banget pembukaan kemaren X'D *peyuk* #eh Yosh! Makasih juga semangatnya XDD

Nah, yang sekarang, bagaimana menurut kalian? OuO'' #cemas


End file.
